


The Little Prince

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was what life was supposed to be about, moments like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #360 – Prince
> 
> Yes, the title of this story comes from the French book, Le Petit Prince (The Little Prince in English). I read this book when I was studying French back in high school. I remember it being slightly creepy, actually. I'm not borrowing the content, or the theme from the book, just the title. Okay, glad we've cleared this up.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

Don watched as his father looked down into the sweet face of his grandson. 

His first—and only, to this point—grandchild, an event that he knew his father had despaired of ever seeing. 

Don had, too, to own the truth. He and Robin had thought they'd have no problem getting pregnant after they married. But, two years later, they were no closer to starting a family than they'd been on their wedding day. 

They'd debated the various options, but ultimately decided that in-vitro was the best way to go. 

What had followed was months upon months of injections and failed treatments. Night after night, he'd rocked his wife to sleep as she'd sobbed out her frustrations at yet another failure. Don had thought seriously about just putting a halt to the whole damned thing. There was no way having a child was supposed to be this awful. 

But then came the day when the test showed positive, and Robin had nearly passed out from the surprise. The doctor had confirmed it, and suddenly they were on the road to becoming parents in their forties. 

And now, nine months later, he stood in the hospital room, watching as one by one his family—his father, brother and sister-in-law, plus the agents and other personnel that made up his FBI family—held their Little Prince, joy shining on their faces as they looked into the face of the next generation of Eppes'. 

He felt the tears pooling in his eyes, and for once he didn't try to stop them. This was what life was supposed to be about, moments like this. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, and he glanced over to see his father standing beside him. 

"You did good, Donnie." 

Don's smile was radiant. "Yeah, we did, didn't we?" 

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Struggling with fertility is something that's far too common these days, especially for older parents. My sister and her husband tried for a year before they were successful, so this scene was based partly on the scene in her hospital room the day my nephew was born. I figured Don and Robin would have trouble, too at their age, but I just had to give them the same happy ending. I'm just a romantic at heart. /shrugs/


End file.
